FV222: Heiress
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager and their allies fight their final battle with their enemies.


Heiress

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager and the Lillyia Fleet get caught up in the final battle with the Listonians. Meanwhile Virus decide to have a change of image

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Jeff Hardy as Ashley  
Matt Hardy as Steve  
Dwayne Johnson as Mick  
Tom Lenk as Scot Williams  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Written**  
9th & 10th February 2002

**Episode Based In**  
January 2378

**The Conference Room:**  
The entire main cast, and the Lillyia guest stars came in, and sat down on the available chairs.

"I have called this meeting simply because we and the Lillyia Fleet will be engaging in battle soon," Kathryn said.

"How soon?" Tom asked.

"In a few minutes," Kathryn replied. Everyone stared at her, and laughed nervously while glancing at the person next to them.

"Nice warning," Tom muttered.

"What's going on exactly?" Naomi asked.

"Well the Listonian and Liger war is still going strong. But we have a way to win it," Kathryn replied. She looked over at the Lillyia crew. Lilly, James 2, and Scot got out of their seats and they went over to the side panel.

"As you know the Lillyia Z4 & Z6 returned last night. According to them the Listonian Delta Headquarters is only a little way away from here. It's hidden from usual Liger sensors but the Lillyia Z6 has recently had theirs upgraded," James 2 said.

"All we have to do is attack it. Since the Delta Headquarters is hidden from sensors, they never expect anybody to find them, so there's not much ship defence. They would have no choice but to negotiate a peace treaty," Scot said.

"Thanks kinda boring. Can't you just kill them all?" Bryan asked. Almost everyone looked at him oddly.

"Well, no. Firstly it would be rather hard to wipe out an entire race," Scot muttered.

"And there's not really any point in killing them all," James 2 said.

"So what are you going to negotiate?" Harry asked.

"Well the war really started because both of our species actually lived on Earth with Humans. As you can tell, the planet is rather small for three thriving species," Lilly replied.

"Humans didn't have a choice in the matter. They had to stay on Earth since they were the least advanced, so they couldn't leave anyway. So it all came down to the Listonians and us," Scot said.

"We'd been friends with Humans for centuries, the Listonians, however, had barely any encounters with them. So they were the ones asked to leave. As you can imagine, they weren't very happy about the decision," James 2 said.

"So as soon as they set up their new way of life on Listonia, they declared war on both us and Humans. That's when our relationship with Humans started to get a little out of hand. The rest you mostly know," Lilly said.

"So, as you can tell it's quite hard to negotiate a peace treaty with a species that's got a huge grudge on us. The only way both of us are going to agree is to try and set up some boundaries," James 2 said.

"Or you could just kill them all," Bryan said.

"Would you shut up about that," Kiara said.

"Well we'd better get to work. Like I said before, we'll engage in battle in a couple of minutes. Dismissed," Kathryn said.

**A few more minutes later:**  
Voyager, and the Lillyia Fleet dropped out of high warp, and they flew straight towards a Listonian Fleet. The Listonian ships broke off formation and they headed towards Voyager and the Lillyia.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
The Red Alert lights were flashing, and everyone was at their stations.

"Shields status?" Kathryn said to Tuvok.

"Full power, Captain," Tuvok replied.

"We're in weapons range," Harry said.

"Mr Tuvok, fire everything we've got," Kathryn commanded.

Voyager started firing phaser beams and torpedoes at the Listonian ships. The Lillyia Z5, Z6 & Z4 started firing blue torpedoes, while the F9 just started firing phaser shots.

The Listonian Fleet fired back with a mixture of phaser beams, and strange looking torpedoes.

"Shields at 90," Tuvok said.

"Status of the Lillyia, Commander," Kathryn said.

"The F9's shields are at 50, the other Lillyia ships are at 95," Tuvok said.

"I don't know why they let the F9 battle, it's over 400 years old," Tom said as the ship shook.

"I don't know, Tom. Lilly said something about a secret weapon. But all it's fired are phasers," Kathryn said.

**The Z5** **Bridge:**  
Carly turned to briefly look Lilly's way. "Erm, when are we going to use the F9?" she asked.

Lilly stood up from her chair, and she headed over to Carly. "When the time's right," she replied.

"But it's going to get blown to pieces! The F9's shields are way too out of date to last!" Carly exclaimed.

Lilly sighed, and she pressed a few buttons on Carly's console. "Z5 to F9, status?"

In: "F9 here, our shields are almost gone. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Don't mouth off at me. We can't fire the weapon until the Listonians are in a certain place," Lilly said angrily.

In: "We wont have our secret weapon if you wait any longer. I'm firing the weapon whether it's time or not."

"Scot, if you fire that weapon we'll only affect half of the Listonian Fleet!" Lilly exclaimed.

In: "It's better than none, F9 out."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Carly said.

"Stop taking his side," Lilly muttered.

**Voyager:**  
"Captain, the F9... this is strange," Harry said. Kathryn and Chakotay looked his way.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, I'm getting strange energy readings from it. I'll put it on screen," Harry replied.

The viewscreen changed view to show the F9. It's deflector was glowing red. One Listonian ship fired at it, and the shields disappeared.

"They're vulnerable," Tuvok pointed out.

"Tom, take us over there. Tuvok, try to divert the Listonian's attention away from the F9," Kathryn ordered. Tuvok nodded.

In: "Z5 to Voyager. Captain, we're sending the rest of the Fleet over to the same point. We're going to try luring all Listonian ships to the same area. Send Voyager too."

"The F9 is helpless, Lilly," Kathryn said.

In: "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

"You heard her Tom, Tuvok," Kathryn commanded.

Tom nodded nervously. He and Tuvok replied, "yes ma'am."

Voyager, and the other Lillyia ships retreated away from the F9. Most of the Listonians followed them, and continued to fire.

**The F9:**  
Scot went over to the Tactical station. "How long?" he asked.

"2 minutes," the Tactical guy replied.

"We're not going to last that long, prepare to evacuate the ship," Scot said. Everyone looked his way. "You heard me, evacuate. I'll finish the job," Scot said. People rushed towards the doors, some people hesitated before leaving.

Once he was on his own he worked at the Tactical Station. "F9 to Z5. Lilly, I'm evacuating the ship, several Listonian ships are ganging up on the ship."

In: "Are you insane, set the weapon to automatic, and get the hell off the ship!"

"No can do, it wont work automatic. Just get ready to jump to warp," Scot said.

In: "No, I order you to evacuate."

"Sorry, F9 out."

One Listonian ship fired on the F9, the lower hull buckled which shook the whole entire ship.

"F9 to the Fleet, and Voyager. You've got 50 seconds to leave, I suggest you go," Scot said.

In: "Williams, are you crazy. If some Listonian ships are not affected they'll destroy the F9."

"I know that Johnstone, but I don't have anything to lose. F9 out," Scot said.

**Voyager:**  
"Beam him out of there!" Kathryn ordered.

"I can't, we'd have to drop shields to do that," Harry replied.

"If we are to go, I suggest now," Tom said.

Everyone looked nervously at each other. Kathryn slowly nodded.

"Get us out of here, Tom. Maximum warp," Kathryn ordered.

Tom nodded and he typed in the commands.

**The Z5:**  
The Bridge crew watched as the Z4, Z6 and Voyager jumped into warp.

"Carly, get the ship out of here," Lilly ordered.

"We're not leaving him, are we?" Carly asked.

"To hell we're not. You have the Bridge," Lilly replied, she headed out of the Bridge.

"Lilly, don't do anything..." Carly started to say but Lilly had already left. "Stupid."

**The F9:**  
The computer's voice was doing the countdown, as Scot continued to work.

"Ten seconds," the computer said.

Scot's console bleeped as another blast hit the hull, a couple of consoles exploded.

"What the hell..." he muttered.

"A shuttle has docked in the shuttlebay," the computer said.

"Who the hell could it be?" Scot asked the computer.

"Unable to answer question," was his only response.

In: "Sorry Scot, but I'm not leaving a member of my crew here. I can get you out of here this way without risking my ship."

"Lilly, you stupid bch!" Scot snapped just before he beamed away.

The F9's deflector suddenly fired a strange red beam towards the Listonian Fleet. All of the ships' hulls buckled and they exploded. A few Listonian ships that escaped the beam got destroyed in the shockwave. The shockwave hit the F9's hull, and it also exploded.

**Voyager:**  
"Status?" Kathryn said.

"All of the Listonian ships have been destroyed, as well as the F9," Tuvok replied.

In: "Z5 to Voyager. Is everything ok over there?"

"Carly? Where's Lilly?" Kathryn asked.

Silence just came over the commlink before Carly replied with, "Lilly went to get Scot off the ship."

Everyone on the Bridge looked at the person nearest to them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I heard rumours that Lilly was leaving Fifth Voyager in this episode, but not like this," Tom muttered.

"How did she get aboard the F9 without dropping the Z5's shields?" Kathryn asked quietly.

In: "She took a shuttle out. We tried to stop her, but nothing worked."

"No, I didn't think so. She was trying to save a member of her crew, I would of done the same thing," Kathryn said.

"Even for me?" Tom asked.

"No," Kathryn said.

"This is not a good time to joke," Tom muttered while trying not to sound hurt.

In: "I'll contact the Z4, James will unfortunately have to take command of the Fleet again. Z5 out."

"I can understand the unfortunately part," Tom said.

"You just said this is no time to joke," Chakotay growled.

"Anyway, she didn't mean our James," Harry said.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"Oh, ok, forget my comment," Tom said.

"Hey!" James snapped again.

"Would you stop yelling that," Kathryn said.

"Sorry," James muttered.

"Er, weren't you suppose to say hey again, just to annoy everyone?" Jessie asked.

"Oops," James said.

Everyone groaned. "Well, we'll have to continue on our way to the Headquarters," Kathryn said. Tom slowly nodded in response. He typed in the necessary commands.

"Wait, I'm detecting something," Harry blurted out.

"Is it more Listonian ships?" Kathryn asked.

A smile formed on Harry's face. "It's a Liger shuttle, it's badly damaged but ok. There's two lifesigns aboard," he said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"I wonder how they got away from the blast," Chakotay wondered.

"Doesn't matter, beam the shuttle into our shuttle bay, and beam the two to Sickbay," Kathryn commanded.

"Aye ma'am," Harry said.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones went over to the biobeds to inspect his patients. Lilly was unconscious on one biobed, with severe burns on her face. Scot was conscious but in a worse state.

"How's my suicidal patients doing?" Doctor Jones joked. Scot just glared at him. "Never mind, Lee!" Lee rushed over to him. "What were you doing on that console?"

"Er... nothing," Lee muttered in response.

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes. "You treat Scot here, I'll treat Lilly."

In: "Janeway to Sickbay, how are they?"

"They're a little battered, but with my expert care they'll be just fine," Doctor Jones replied.

"What about me?" Lee asked angrily.

In: "Good, Ryan. Tell me when you're finished. Janeway out."

**Ten** **minutes later, the Bridge:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were talking to James 2 on the viewscreen.

"How long is it to the Headquarters?" Kathryn asked.

"I'd say about two days. There is no way we could of gotten past that fleet no matter which way we went," James 2 replied.

"How did the F9 do that anyway?" Chakotay asked.

"The F9 was the prototype for a weapon of destruction 400 years ago. The main reason why the Listonians wanted to get their hands on it was because of that weapon," James 2 replied.

"It seemed really effective," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but we're not going to be able to use that weapon again. The F9 was the only ship with the weapon, and the creators of it were on Earth," James 2 said.

"What happened to the creators?" Chakotay asked.

"Before they got to test the F9's deflector, Earth was attacked by Listonian forces. The lab was destroyed. The Listonians obviously knew exactly where to go," James 2 replied.

"That's stupid, why destroy the lab? It would of been easier to get the technology from there than from a powerful ship," Tom asked.

"I don't know, I was already in stasis at that time. I was just told what happened a few months back," James 2 replied.

"Anyway, what more can we expect from our friends?" Kathryn asked.

"Expect the Headquarters to have some good shields and weapons. We may have the advantage with four ships," James 2 replied.

"At least we have time to repair the ships," Kathryn muttered.

"Erm, just wondering. Is Lilly ok?" James 2 asked.

"According to Doctor Jones, she'll be fine," Kathryn replied.

"Why the hell would she risk her life to save that creep, I don't understand it," James 2 said.

"He is a member of the crew," Chakotay said.

"It was a suicide mission, guys. There was a low chance of getting out of there alive, not many Captains I know would even try it," James 2 said.

"I would of done it," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but I bet there's nobody on your ship that you really truly hate. Lilly hates that guys guts, if I were her I would of left him," James 2 said.

"Maybe she doesn't hate him as much as you think," Tom said.

"If you say so. The next time I see that guy, he's going to have a piece of my mind," James 2 said.

"He's not going to have much then," Tom muttered.

"Tom, what have I told you. He's not our James," Harry said.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"If you keep saying that it proves the point," Kathryn said.

"Erm, ok. Well I'd better get back to work. Tell me when Lilly and the jerk are ready to leave your ship," James 2 said, and the viewscreen changed to show space.

"Well we've got a couple of days before battle, we'd better be prepared," Kathryn said.

**Later, the Mess Hall:**  
Despite being only a few days before battle, people were sitting around the tables talking like they usually do.

Lena, James, Jessie and Craig were at one.

"So, er, should we release another single?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, only Voyager would have them. There's not much point," Craig replied.

"We're not splitting up before you say it Craig, our band is not going to be like Steps," Jessie said.

"No, they split up probably because of arguments," Lena muttered.

"If we're not going to split up, and not release any more singles, then what are we doing then?" James asked.

"Sitting, and sulking," Lena replied.

"Well we can still release singles, we can drop off copies on any music loving planets we pass," Craig said.

"I suppose so, but things don't seem right," Lena muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"It doesn't feel like Virus anymore. We were big stars, and now we're back to being zeros," Lena replied.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Craig asked.

"God knows," Lena replied.

"There may be a way we can feel like Virus again," Jessie said. The others looked oddly again.

"Remember the big change when Lilly left the band. We changed the band's look, and we got popular among the crew. We could pull that off again," Jessie said.

"How?" the others asked.

"Get a new band member," Jessie replied.

"Now we're like Hear'say," Lena muttered.

"No we're not, stop insulting us," Jessie growled.

"We wont be like them if we get more than one new band member, and have real auditions," James said.

"You mean, have the whole crew audition?" Craig asked.

"Well maybe not the whole crew, some people wont want to join," James replied.

"If we make it fair, and not fixed, we'll not turn into Hear'say. It's sounding good already," Lena said happily.

"So how many should we have?" Jessie asked.

"Two," Lena replied.

"I think we should go bigger than that, how about seven?" Craig asked.

"Then we'll be like S Club 7," James replied.

"Yeah, two band members are already dating each other," Lena said.

"We're not dating," Jessie growled.

"Then what are you doing then?" Lena asked.

Jessie and James looked at each other in a confused way. Craig just laughed quietly.

"I don't know actually," Jessie said.

"If you remember, you and Craig are dating," James said.

"Erm, I forgot about that," Lena muttered. Craig stopped laughing and he sulked.

"What were you laughing at?" Jessie asked.

"Just something James told me in An Apple A Day," Craig replied.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked.

James tried to remember the conversation, and he quickly blushed. "Not saying," he replied nervously.

Jessie looked at Craig. "You'll hopefully find out soon enough," Craig said, and he winked at her. "But knowing him, it wont be for a while."

"Hey!" James snapped.

"Not that again," Jessie moaned.

"So three new members, and then we officially turn into S Club 7, except with an extra pairing," Lena said.

"Unless the new members are too," Craig pointed out.

"Whatever. I don't like the sound of the S Club 7 thing, my bet is that they're going to split up soon too," Lena said.

"Yeah, they're doing that SMTV Live reoccurring thing that Steps did," James said.

"Or rather they did. Remember, we're in the 24th century," Craig said. The other band members laughed nervously, and they tried to ignore the comment.

"Well the writers can't see into the future, so we can't talk about bands like we know what's going to happen to them," Lena said.

"True, true," Craig said.

"I say we should just have two new band members," Jessie said.

"Then we'll be like the other band Marill created," James said, and he quickly regretted what he said.

"Oh great, thanks for that. Luckily that didn't actually happen in Kidz Trek," Marill's voice said.

"Sorry, that was me writing," Raichu's voice muttered.

"Three band members?" Craig said. The others quickly agreed.

**The Z5:**  
Carly, James 2, and Emma were the only known crewmembers on the Bridge. Carly was at the helm, as usual. Emma was now at Tactical, and James 2 was standing around near the command chairs.

"So, how what was commanding the Z6 like?" Carly asked in a jealous tone of voice.

"Cool, I was telling everyone to blow up all those ships. I took over the Tactical cos the original guys sucked," Emma replied.

"I don't know why Lilly chose you over me," Carly muttered.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Probably because she's blood lusted, perfect for a battle," James 2 said.

"What did she ask?" Emma asked.

The main doors opened and Lilly came onto the Bridge.

"Hi crazy bch," James 2 said without turning around to face her.

"Hey, that was way cool what you did!" Emma said in her usual manner. Lilly ignored her, and she sat in her chair. James 2 finally turned around and looked at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James 2 asked angrily.

"I wasn't," Lilly muttered.

"I thought you hated Scot! Why did you save him, he obviously wanted to die," James 2 asked.

"What makes you think that?" Carly asked.

"When I was on the Z4 he said something like I've got nothing to lose. People say that when they want to die," James 2 replied.

Lilly stood back up, and she walked over to her brother. "What was I suppose to do? Leave him there?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," James 2 replied.

Lilly looked away briefly, like if she was thinking. She looked back at him.

"Well my mum told me that when you're the Captain, you forget about personal grudges and you do what's right. And that's what I did," Lilly said.

"Yeah but, you could of been killed," James 2 said.

"And you nearly left us with James in charge again. What kind of Captain does that to her crew?" Carly asked. James 2 glared at her.

"Another good point. I apologise," Lilly said.

"I am a good commander," James 2 protested.

"Yeah, whatever," Lilly muttered.

"So where is Williams now?" James 2 asked.

"Still in Voyager's sickbay," Lilly replied, and she sat back down on her chair.

"Ok, I'm off," James 2 said and he walked out.

"Where's he off too?" Lilly asked. Carly shrugged.

"It may have something to do with Williams, since you did say where he was," Emma said.

"Why would he want to know where Scot is?" Lilly asked her Bridge crew. Nobody had an answer to that question.

**Voyager, the Mess Hall:**  
"Yeah, you heard right. We need three new members for our band. Anybody who wants to have a go at the auditions come to Holodeck 1 in one hour," Lena said loudly.

"Remember, we'll be auditioning with the song from our next single," James said.

"And that one is Cartoon Heroes," Craig added.

"And make sure you bring a good singing voice," Jessie said.

The band left the room after that.

Kiara and Bryan watched them leave. "Do you think we should do that?" Kiara asked.

"What, audition?" Bryan replied.

"No, you idiot. Get more band members," Kiara said.

"Oh, right. Well you said a few episodes ago that you didn't want to make it look like you were copying off Lena," Bryan said.

"Yeah, you're right. Forget I said anything," Kiara said.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones finished his treatments, and he stepped back. "There, you are now free to go," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," Scot muttered. He headed towards the door.

James 2 came through the door and he stopped. So did Scot.

"Looking better, I see," James 2 said.

"What do you want?" Scot asked.

"That stunt of yours nearly killed my sister," James 2 replied.

"I didn't tell her to save me," Scot muttered.

"That's not the point," James 2 said.

"Look Lilly has a mind of her own, a crazy one I'll give you that. Maybe you should be lecturing her, not me," Scot said, and he headed out.

"Is there a problem?" Doctor Jones asked.

James 2 groaned and he walked out.

"How rude," Doctor Jones muttered.

**The Z5, The Captain's office:**  
Lilly was sitting at her desk, while pretending to work on her computer. She shook her head, and she sat back in her chair. The door chimed. She sat straight back up and she continued to 'work'.

"Come in," she said.

Scot walked in, and he sat down on the chair opposite the desk.

"Yes?" she said questioningly.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but thanks for getting me out of there," Scot said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "According to my brother you wanted to be killed. So yeah, it doesn't seem like much."

"What gave him that impression?" Scot asked.

"A line that goes something like this, I have nothing to lose," Lilly replied.

"That doesn't mean that I wanted to die, it just meant it didn't matter if I did," Scot said.

"Ok, glad we've got that one sorted. So, why am I stupid bch?" Lilly asked.

"I thought you were stupid because you were risking yourself for me," Scot replied.

"The bch part was what I really didn't like," Lilly muttered.

It was Scot's turn to roll his eyes. "I was angry, people usually do say things they don't mean when they're angry."

"Angry, what for?" Lilly asked as she still continued to work on her computer.

"I don't know," Scot replied.

"Was it because I spoilt your first chance to commit suicide?" Lilly asked, as she looked at him instead of the computer.

"Suicide? Why would I want to do that?" Scot asked in disbelief.

"You tell me. There was no need to stay on the F9 to the last minute. You have plenty of time to aim the damn weapon. You could of evacuated with the rest of them," Lilly replied.

"I don't care what you say, I did not want to kill myself," Scot said.

"Whatever. Next time you try, make sure nobody can save you," Lilly said.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Scot asked.

"I don't know anymore," Lilly replied.

"Then why did you save me?" Scot asked.

"As a captain, I couldn't leave a crewmember to die," Lilly replied.

Scot shook his head. "No, there was another reason. What you did was suicide too, a Captain would get court martialed for something like that, that's if they survived."

"Since when?" Lilly asked.

"A suicide rescue attempt, made by the Captain, could result in leaving a ship with no command. That is an offense," Scot replied.

Lilly sighed, and she rested her head in her right hand. "You know the rules better than I do," she muttered.

"You've been on Voyager as a small crewmember for too long," Scot said.

"Well maybe I felt better on Voyager," Lilly snapped at him.

"You're not thinking of going back, are you?" Scot asked.

"As soon as the Lillyia has finished it's mission, I'm going back to Voyager. I'm not Captain material," Lilly muttered in response.

"I've always thought you were a good Captain," Scot said.

"Maybe I used to be. I'd probably feel better as a nobody with friends, than a Captain with no friends," Lilly said.

"You don't mean that, what about the crew?" Scot asked.

"I'm sure they'll be better off without me," Lilly replied.

"That's not true," Scot said.

"Everyone hates me, just ask anybody," Lilly said.

"I don't hate you," Scot said.

"Now you're just lying," Lilly said.

"No, even though we're not friends anymore, I still like you," Scot said.

"You're saying that, but you don't mean it," Lilly said, and she turned back to her computer.

"Now you're just being stupid," Scot said.

"Go away, I'm busy," Lilly said. Scot turned the computer around.

"With what exactly?" Scot asked as he looked at the blank screen. Lilly turned it back around.

"You've just knocked it off, you idiot," Lilly said angrily.

"No I didn't. You always pretend to work on that thing, for a reason I don't know about," Scot said.

"I told you to go away," Lilly muttered. Scot rolled his eyes again and he stood up. He walked straight out.

**Holodeck 1:**  
The four band members tried to block out the atrocious sound coming from an unknown crewmember.

"We've got the idea," Lena muttered.

The girl grinned. "So am I in?"

"We'll put you into consideration," James muttered. The girl giggled and she walked out. The other band members looked at James oddly. "I didn't mean it."

Lena shook her head, "next!"

The next one to walk in was Naomi.

"As you know I was in another band. I only left because it was an unfair band," Naomi said.

"Get on with it," Lena said.

Naomi started to sing. She managed the high notes really well. She stopped after the chorus.

"Well?" she said questioningly.

"Not bad," Craig muttered. He looked at the others.

Lena looked at James and Jessie, they both nodded. "Yeah, you're in," Lena said.

Naomi grinned. "Hey cool, thanks," she said happily. She walked out.

"How many is that now?" Craig asked.

"We've got two, we need just one more," Jessie replied.

"Next!" Lena said loudly.

Faye walked in, the band stared at her in shock.

"Faye? Er, since when were you interested in music?" Jessie asked.

"Well, forever. I usually sing to myself, so I thought I'd give it a shot," Faye replied.

"This is going to be very good or very bad," Lena whispered to Craig. He slowly nodded.

Faye started singing Cartoon Heroes, she had a really different singing voice than her normal voice. Lena lifted her hand up to stop her.

"I'm not in, am I?" Faye asked miserably.

Lena looked at the others.

"You've got a really strange voice," Jessie said.

"Ok, I understand," Faye muttered.

Jessie smiled a bit, and she looked at James.

"You're in," he said.

Faye started jumping up and down in joy.

"She is?" Lena said questioningly.

"She has a strange voice, it's like a deeper version of yours," Jessie said.

"I do not have a strange singing voice," Lena muttered.

"In some Aqua songs, your actress sounds like she's on helium," James said.

"Hey, you can talk. Your singing voice is sometimes girly," Lena muttered.

"You're missing the point, Lena," James said.

"I am?" Lena said questioningly.

"Yeah, I thought we were looking for three new band members who fit into Virus," James said.

"Think about it, we all have what you call weird singing voices, it makes us unique in a way," Jessie said.

"Oh, so you were not insulting me when you said I have a weird voice," Lena said. The rest of the band nodded. "All right I apologise."

"Am I still in?" Faye asked after everyone calmed down.

"Well yeah," Jessie said.

"Cool!" Faye giggled.

"Just do us one thing," Lena said.

"What?" Faye asked.

"Try to go off the Puppy in my Pockets," Lena replied.

"Erm, I'll try," Faye muttered.

"I'll tell the other two to come back in, shall I," Craig said. The others nodded. Not that much later Naomi and Triah came into the room.

"Remind me, why did we choose Triah?" Lena asked.

"She sang Cartoon Heroes good. Plus have you heard her sing Japanese?" Jessie said.

"No," Lena said.

"So that means you haven't seen the Japanese Team Rocket video then," James said.

"Oh dear god, what have we got ourselves into," Lena muttered.

**The Z5:**  
Lilly was still sitting at her desk, slightly bored to tears. The door chimed again.

"Come in," she said. Emma literally ran in, she had a terrified look on her face.

"Lil, Annika's back," she said. Right on cue Annika came into the office.

"So, can I join the crew?" she asked.

"If I decide to hand over command to Scot, then yes," Lilly replied.

"What, you're thinking of leaving?" Emma asked.

"Being Captain isn't all it's cracked up to be," Lilly replied.

"Well if you're leaving so am I," Emma said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Firstly, I'll be safer on Voyager.. away from this loony," Emma replied. Annika put her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"We're going to be best buddies," Annika said with a huge grin on her face.

"Eew. The other reason is that it's more fun on Voyager. I like torturing Captains, and it's not as much fun torturing you," Emma said. She tried to push Annika's arm off her shoulders.

"Fine. In that case you can help me decide," Lilly said.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I prefer Voyager, but it's really upto you."

"Don't you want to be my friend?" Annika asked.

"Make friends with a Barbie Doll," Emma replied.

"Ok," Annika said cheerfully and she walked away. She turned back around. "Do you me to bring some dolls over your quarters. We can play with them together."

"Er..." Emma muttered. Annika rushed out anyway. Emma walked over to Lilly's desk. "You've got to save me," she said.

"If I decide to leave, I'll leave when this mission is over," Lilly said.

"I'll probably not last that long. Can I take command of the Z6, then I have an excuse," Emma asked.

"Go on then. I was going to have Scot in charge, but after his little stunt I'm thinking twice about it," Lilly replied.

"Oh yeah, why did you save him anyway?" Emma asked.

"If you must know, I did it because I felt guilty," Lilly replied.

"Erm, about what?" Emma asked.

"Well I didn't want him dying before I got a chance to apologise," Lilly replied.

"Apologise, what for?" Emma asked.

"What he did all those years ago is something you only stay angry about for a week or so. I don't know why I hated him for so long," Lilly replied.

"So why didn't you apologise to him when he was in here?" Emma asked.

"What makes you think I still haven't," Lilly muttered.

"I can tell," Emma said.

"I didn't know how to do it," Lilly said.

"Always the case," Emma said, and she laughed quietly.

"What?" Lilly said questioningly.

"It's always the case, especially when the one who has to apologise has a crush on the person they're apologising to," Emma said.

"Don't be stupid," Lilly growled.

"Denial's always the first stage," Emma said.

"I said, don't be stupid," Lilly said.

"Hey it explains why you were angry at him for so long," Emma said.

"It does? How?" Lilly asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can't explain it, I saw it on TV."

Lilly shook her head. "Typical."

"By the way, when are you going to tell Voyager about who you really are?" Emma asked.

"All in good time, Em. I don't see why I have to anyway, it has been 400 years, so everyone thought I was dead."

**Two days later:**  
Voyager was once again at Red Alert.

"We're in visual range, Captain," Harry said. The viewscreen changed to show a huge space station.

"Voyager to the Fleet. What's the plan?"

In: "We just fight."

Kathryn looked around the Bridge very nervously.

"That's not a very good plan, Lilly," Kathryn said.

In: "It is, I'm just not telling you everything."

"Ok, so what's suppose to happen?" Kathryn asked.

In: "I sent a message to every Liger ship in the area to tell them to meet us here."

"And they listened to you?" Tom asked.

In: "I'm more than just a Captain, Tommy boy. We'll see how many ships actually listened to me"

"Er, ok," Tom muttered.

"I don't understand," Kathryn said.

In: "Well my human father got killed ages ago, my mother too. With them gone, there's just me and James."

"I still don't get it," Tom muttered and he looked around at everybody. Everyone just looked as confused as he was.

In: "If you remember in Dimension Jump Damien said something about the two heirs were on Voyager and the Lillyia."

"Heirs to what?" Chakotay asked.

Everyone heard her sigh over the intercom. In: "You still haven't worked it out? I bet some of the readers have already. The heir to the throne obviously."

Everyone nearly collapsed in shock.

"You're a princess?" Kathryn asked. Jessie and Lena sniggered quietly.

In: "How else would I get command of my very own ship at nine years old?"

"So how come that other James isn't in charge then?" Harry asked.

In: "Mainly because our home planet was overthrown by Humans, and we were forced to move to Venus. Venus was destroyed in 2098. In other words the Ligers have been in anarchy for centuries."

"That doesn't answer my question," Harry muttered. Kathryn was starting to tap her foot impatiently.

In: "Because of James' age, they wont listen to him. They don't trust him, it's the same with me. If we're lucky we'll get about five ships as reinforcements."

"Better than none," Tom pointed out.

In: "Yeah, if they didn't, we wont be able to get any peace from the Listonians. Once we do that, we can find a home planet."

"And rebuild the civilisation," Chakotay said.

"If you don't stop explaining something that the writers were suppose to explain earlier in the episode, the Ligers wont be able to do that," Kathryn said.

In: "It's ok, the Headquarters wont detect us until we fire."

"Lets get on with it, shall we?" Kathryn said.

**Ten** **minutes later:**  
"Well, you did ask for it," Tom said. The ship shook violently.

"Don't make me demote you, Mr Paris!" Kathryn yelled over the explosions taking place behind her.

"Shield status of the Headquarters," Chakotay said.

"50, Commander," Tuvok said.

"We're not going to be so lucky this time," Tom said.

The ship shook violently again, the Science station exploded taking an innocent Ensign with it.

"I hope the reinforcements come soon, if not we're dead," Tom said.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered.

**The Z5:**  
Lilly, Annika and Carly stared at the viewscreen. Carly and Lilly were in shock, Annika was just grinning like an idiot.

"Wow, I was only expecting five ships to come," Lilly muttered.

"I think the Ligers have finally come to understand that age doesn't matter," Carly muttered.

On the viewscreen thousands of Liger ships were circling the Headquarters.

"What now?" Carly asked.

"Well I'd usually not push my luck in situations like these, but I'm going to have to give them orders," Lilly replied. She pressed some buttons on Carly's console. "Lillyia Z5 to the Liger Fleet, lock your most powerful weapons on the Headquarters, and stay on Standby."

Carly looked at her. "Us too?"

Lilly nodded. "Can you hail the Headquarters?"

"Well, yeah since they're hailing us," Carly replied.

"Put em on speakers then," Lilly said.

"Aye, aye," Carly said, she pressed a few more buttons.

"This is the Lillyia Z5, we're willing to negotiate a cease fire. If you're not, I may have to tell all of these ships to fire," Lilly said.

In: "Very well." The guy on the intercom sounded very nervous.

"Good, Z5 out," Lilly said.

In: "Janeway to Voyager, what's going on?"

"They've agreed to negotiate. Believe me, the guy I talked to sounded scared to death," Lilly replied.

In: "I don't blame him. What's going to happen next?"

"We'll have to send the diplomats in to negotiate, then hopefully the Ligers can find a new home," Lilly replied. Carly looked up at her, and she grinned.

In: "That's good news, keep me informed, Janeway out."

"Does anybody want to go for a drink with me?" Annika asked.

Lilly and Carly looked nervously at each other.

**A** **day later, Voyager:**  
"So, I take it that you made up your mind," James 2 said, as he, Lilly and Scot made their way towards the transporter room.

"It was very tempting to stay with you guys after the response I got yesterday, but I belong on Voyager now," Lilly said.

"What happens if the Liger Fleet will only listen to you and not James?" Scot asked.

"No, they listen to me. I bet if I told them to jump off a cliff, they'd do it," James 2 replied.

"Somehow, I doubt they're that loyal," Scot said.

"So I wonder what the big change was," Lilly said.

"I was talking to a few Captains this morning. Supposably the war back home is worse than we thought. They found out about the plan we came up with, and they thought that they should come if we needed help," James 2 said.

"So this do as your told thing wont last then?" Scot asked.

"It will, for coming up with the plan, I think we're more respected now," James 2 replied.

"It wasn't just about age anyway, we're half human. I think that was a problem too," Lilly said.

"And it's not now?" James 2 asked.

"Obviously not," Lilly replied as the three of them went into the transporter room.

Lilly and James 2 hugged each other. "Is there anyway I can convince you to stay on the Lillyia?" James 2 asked. The two pulled apart.

"No, sorry. It doesn't mean that I wont be back," Lilly replied. James 2 went onto the transporter pad. Lilly looked at the transporter chief. James 2 dematerilised.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Scot said.

"For now, I have a feeling we'll see each other again," Lilly said. She looked at the transporter chief. He understood and he walked out.

"We're still not exactly on good terms, are we?" Scot said.

"Well at least we're talking to each other now, anyway it was my fault this silly thing happened," Lilly said.

"It was me that.." Scot said.

"Yeah I know. But I shouldn't of stayed mad for as long as I did. I'm sorry," Lilly said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Scot said.

"Don't let James boss you around, you're in charge of the Lillyia now," Lilly said.

"Can I call it the Scotia?" Scot joked. They both laughed. "Seriously though. If I tried to kiss you again, would you go into another long strop?"

Lilly folded her arms and she glared at him. "Yes I would," she said.

"I understand that," Scot muttered.

"No you don't, it wont be for the same reason," Lilly said. Before she lost her nerve she went upto him and she kissed him briefly. "You'd better go."

Scot nodded his head, and he headed towards the transporter pad. He stopped halfway there. "You don't really want to end it there, do you?" he asked quietly.

"Not really," Lilly replied. Scot walked back over to her, and he kissed her. She put her arms around him, and she returned it.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
"Are we ready to go?" Kathryn asked.

"No!" Tom blurted out loudly as he and a group of others watched a small screen on his console.

"What are you lot watching?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Aaaaaaw," everyone said at the same time. Some sad and/or romantic type people started crying.

"I've always been a Lilly/Scot shipper, this is so sad," one person cried.

"Great, Kidz Trek's not even out yet and there's already shippers," Kathryn muttered.

"Don't think of it as the Kidz Trek ship, think of it as yet another Voyager ship," Chakotay said.

"Whatever, can we go now!" Kathryn whined.

"Wait, he's beaming out," Tom said.

"Ok, we can go now," Kathryn said.

"Aaw," everyone groaned and they left Tom at his station.

"Okeydokey," Tom said. He keyed in the commands to take them into warp.

First the thousands of Liger ships shot into warp, leaving Voyager on it's own once again. Then Voyager itself jumped into warp in the opposite direction.

"Are you getting that feeling we've forgotten something?" Tom asked.

"Nah," everyone replied.

**The Z5:**  
James 2 had just reached the Bridge and he screamed.

"What is she still doing here!" he yelled.

"Hi Jamesy, do you want to come to my quarters tonight. We can have some lovely tea, and then we can play with my Barbie Dolls," Annika said.

Everyone in the entire Lillyia Fleet screamed loudly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, don't leave her with us!"

**Will the Lillyia Fleet get rid of Annika? Why has she gone even more loopy than before? Why is there Lilly/Scot shippers? Did Emma get off the Lillyia too? Is Lilly actually going to leave the series after all, or was that just a made up rumour Vulpix made? Vulpix laughs nervously and goes into hiding**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
